1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheeled vehicle and, more particularly, to a motorized wheeled vehicle, such as a motorized bicycle, an automotive vehicle and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional motorized wheeled vehicle comprises a turning reduction gear that is operated to slightly reduce the speed of the motorized wheeled vehicle when the motorized wheeled vehicle is turned around so as to prevent the motorized wheeled vehicle from being upset or fall down due to an excessive speed. However, the turning reduction gear only has a single-stage speed reduction function when turning, so that the speed of the motorized wheeled vehicle cannot be reduced efficiently when the motorized wheeled vehicle is turned around.